


White Knight: Got Along

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: R_BY and _NPR are tired of Jaune and Weiss' bickering, and put them into a get-along sweater.  This results in Jaune confessing all of the things he did during the dance, and Weiss is overcome by what he did.White KnightPre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Get Along

Weiss tried to enter RWBY's room, but nearly ran into a wall named Yang.

Weiss: Hello?

Yang: *takes a step towards her*

Weiss: *takes a step back*

Weiss: Can I help you?

Yang: *takes another step forward*

Weiss: *takes another step back*

This repeated a few times until Weiss found herself in JNPR's room. With Yang and Weiss, the entirety of both teams were there.

Ruby: We need you to stand next to Jaune.

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: If I must?

Weiss: *stands next to Jaune and gives him a questioning look*

Jaune: *shrugs his shoulders*

Blake and Nora: *hand something to Yang*

Yang: *throws a two-headed sweater over their heads*

Weiss (head inside the sweater): *huffs*

Jaune: *picks up Weiss like a princess allowing her head to stick through the second neck hole*

Weiss: *scoffs and swats him on the chest*

Jaune: Did you want to go back in the sweater?

Weiss: . . .

Jaune: Care to tell us what's going on?

Ren: Our unexpected problem has found an unexpected solution.

Ruby: You two have to stop fighting.

Weiss: Perhaps if the boorish oaf did not incesitantly try to court me.

Jaune: For the record, I have not asked you out since the dance.

Weiss: You did... not... ask me to the dance...

Jaune: *looks about nervously*

Yang: Oh, this sounds good.

Nora: *gives Pyrrha a questioning look*

Pyrrha: *shrugs her shoulders*

Pyrrha: Perhaps what we need most is the truth?

Jaune: *looks between R_BY and _NPR*

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: Alright, but can we take the sweater off first?

Ruby: I guess.

Yang: But if it doesn't work out, the sweater is going back on.

Jaune: *gently puts Weiss down*

Jaune: *gently pulls the sweater off of Weiss*

Jaune: *forcefully pulls the rest of the sweater off, enough to launch it over to Nora's bed*

Jaune: *steps back and looks at Weiss, bowing down until he was almost at her level*

Jaune: Okay, so, the truth was... I was going to ask you out...

Weiss: *questioning glare*

Weiss: And?..

Jaune: Okay, I got dressed up, got some flowers... which turned out to be really expensive... but also the same flowers growing around the school... which was really poorly planned... but I really don't know much about flowers...

Jaune: *deep breath*

Weiss: . . .

Weiss: And?..

Jaune: Okay, so?..

Weiss: So?..

Jaune: I was going to ask you out... and...

Weiss: And...

Jaune: I... saw... you... with Neptune...

Weiss: *gasp*

*pregnant pause*

Yang: And?..

Weiss: *shimmering, glazed over eyes*

Jaune: I don't know... if I should...

Yang: Okay, now I'm curious.

Nora: *raises her hand*

Nora: Ooh! Ooh!

Jaune: I told you to put your headphones on!

Nora: But! You never told me to not listen!

Ren: She makes a valid point.

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: *looks Weiss in her sodden eyes and is overcome, having to look away*

Jaune: *looks Weiss back in her eyes*

Jaune: I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to get out.

Weiss: I... suppose... we have no choice.

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: Despite my report to the contrary, I did NOT decide against asking him out.

Ruby: So, what happened?

Yang: Shit, no way?!

Weiss: *slinks her shoulders and sighs*

Weiss: *stands at attention*

Weiss: He... choose... to...

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: decline...

Jaune: And, for like a really shitty reason, too.

Weiss: And what could you possibly know about this?

Jaune: Nothing?

Nora: Is that why you were talking to Neptune at the dance?!

Jaune: *emphatically points his finger at Nora*

Jaune: You are like, really on the ball, today.

Nora: Thank you. It is also kind of hard to keep ALL THESE SECRETS! Sorry. I'm just a little excited this might finally get resolved.

Nora (looking at Weiss): Spoilers, it's juicy.

Jaune: I never... wanted to bring this up... but...

Jaune: *looks around the room*

Jaune: We have to work this out...

Weiss: I suppose... I agree. So, Mr. Jaune Arc, just why were you talking to Neptune about at the dance.

Jaune: Oh, pfft. That. That was nothing.

Yang: Spill.

Jaune: Okay, so, when I saw... heard... Weiss proposing... before throwing away my flowers... which made it look like I had just pulled up the flowers to throw them... I don't know why I would do that...

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Jaune: Okay. At the dance... no... before the dance... Okay, look, you are completely and utterly amazing, an angel come down to Remnant amazing, and if he can't see that...

Weiss: . . .

Jaune: *breathes deeply*

Jaune: Okay. Step one, you asked Neptune out.

Weiss: Check.

Jaune: Step two, I thought there was no way in hell he could have turned you down, because you are so... absolutely...

Jaune: *gets lost in her eyes*

Weiss: *sniff*

Weiss: Check.

Weiss: *wipes her eyes*

Jaune: Okay, step three, I slink away, because oh my good god, I've got no chance...

Weiss: *sniffs*

Weiss: *wipes her eyes*

Jaune: Okay, step four, at the dance... kind of gently... subtly... kind of Goliath-like I might have confronted Neptune about how in the hell he could possibly...

Jaune: *gestures to Weiss*

Jaune: *cannot say anymore and turns away*

*pregnant pause*

Weiss: *puts her hand on Jaune's shoulder*

Jaune: I... can't look you in the eyes... right now...

Weiss: *tears start flowing down her cheeks*

Jaune: If... if I...

Jaune: *looks over his shoulder*

Jaune: If I look you in the eyes, there is no way I won't end up hugging you...

Weiss: *lets the tears flow*

Blake: And so, what?.. did you?..

Ruby: Because he came in and sat with her...

Jaune: *looks away*

Jaune: The reason he turned her down... and despite how shitty it is... I really feel bad about revealing this...

Yang: Man, just spill it...

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: I will repeat, I am saying this out of protest. He can't dance.

Yang: Wait, what?

Nora: THAT'S WHY?!

Jaune: Didn't want to say it. Didn't want to say it... except to him... which I did...

Jaune: *slinks his head down*

Jaune: I know... I know... I shouldn't gotten involved...

Jaune: *pauses as Weiss embraces him from behind, feeling moisture building up in his shirt*

Yang: Shit, this was epic.

Yang: *wipes her eyes*

Weiss (muffled): Why would you do this for me?..

Jaune: Because you deserve it...

Weiss (muffled): And why wouldn't you tell me?..

Jaune: Because you deserve... more... than me...

As he said this, there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Jaune: You... made it clear... I wanted to give you space... let you be with someone... you deserve...

Weiss: But... but... you?..

Jaune: Love you... for what it's worth... which isn't much...

Weiss: No one's love is worthless... I was just... I as trying... I... if it wasn't going to be... it wouldn't be...

*pregnant pause*

Blake: er... if?..

Weiss: It seems my heart is a bit delicate right now...

Jaune: *looks around the room*

Jaune: I know you all wanted us to... but... right now...

Yang: Alright, alright, the intervention is off... until this gets sorted out.

Weiss: *kisses Jaune's back before turning to flee through the door Yang had just opened*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190037544535/white-knight-get-along-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Got Along

There was tension every single time the two saw each other. There was no way they couldn't be... On one hand, the two were no longer fighting... on the other...

Jaune: *knocks on RWBY's door*

Weiss: *opens the door and the two simply stare at each other*

Jaune: I... we... I think... we need... to talk...

Weiss: *steps aside and gestures for him to come in*

Weiss: *closes the door and walks over to her bed, which she elegantly sits upon*

Weiss: *clears her throat and then gestures to Jaune*

Jaune: Our talk... brought up... everything I thought I had buried. I realized... once again... that I love you.

Weiss: . . .

Weiss: And... from me?..

Jaune: Say no. Tell me to my face that it won't happen, and I'll go on my way...

Weiss: . . .

Weiss: I have... been... fully deserving of the name ice princess...

Jaune: *goes to say something*

Weiss: *holds up her hand to stop him*

Weiss: If you please?, let me speak. Thank you. I will admit I did not give your feelings due considering. To be true, I did know you had such feelings...

Jaune: But...

Weiss: *holds up her hands*

Weiss: You've done more for me than anyone other than my team... and butler... have... Needless to say, I am not... the Snow - Angel... you seem to think I am...

Weiss: *clutches her heart*

Weiss: I kept you at bay because I WANTED to. But, if you... want me... to open my heart to you... you will have to know that it has deep wounds.

Weiss: *exhales*

Weiss: *gestures to Jaune*

Jaune: There is so... so much I want to say to that...

Weiss: *expecting look*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: But... to start with the end... I knew you were wounded... and that's one of the reasons I wanted to do things for you.

Weiss: Is that why?..

Jaune: *holds up his hand*

Weiss: *firmly closes her mouth*

Jaune: It is... and it isn't... I could tell from the moment I saw you just how wonderful you were...

Weiss: And my constant nagging... and abuse.. and...

Weiss: *hides her head in her hands*

Jaune: Nagging, yes, abuse no. And did you think I did not notice?

Weiss: I don't know...

Jaune: You are not amazing despite your flaws, you are amazing with your flaws. They are apart of you...

Jaune: *sighs and drops his head*

Jaune: Just like being a loser is part of me.

Weiss: You will stop that this instant!

Jaune: *head snaps up to look her in the eyes*

Weiss: While... you have certainly had your troubles... here... you have become an invaluable ally. You've earned your place in Beacon... with your team... and in my heart...

Jaune: You can't...

Weiss: *holds up her hand*

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: I did not give your feelings due consideration, and now I have.

Weiss: *sniff*

Weiss: You have seen me at my worst... and still... in your eyes... what I wouldn't pay to see what you see. Yes, I am wounded. The details of which I'm sure will start as a trickle and then turn into a pour and then a deluge... If... if you are prepared... to see me at my worst... I will be prepared to try and show you...

Weiss: *sniff*

Weiss: You will be expected to return this in kind.

Jaune: *without knowledge or forethought picked up Weiss from her bed and kissed her on her forehead*

Weiss (hanging from Jaune's hands): Either you are exceptionally strong and robust, far more than I have given you credit for, or I have the substance of a snowflake.

Jaune: That just makes you adorable.

Weiss: Could we have not... instead... gone with glamorous, per chance?

Jaune: Why can't you be both. And sexy, and brilliant, and concerned, and?..

Weiss: I would request to put me down, but I do love staring into your soulful eyes...

Blake: *opens the door*

Blake: *silently closes it*

The two shyly looked away with Jaune still holding her up by her armpits.

Weiss: Yes, well, if you could?..

Jaune: *gently puts her down*

Weiss: *curtseys*

Weiss: Now, gentle Jaune...

Weiss: *waves his head down*

Jaune: *leans down*

Weiss: *gives him a kiss on his cheek*

Weiss: If you think you can be my boyfriend, I will allow you to prove yourself to me... and will try to prove myself in return... I am afraid I have little practice at this... and my family has never been the most intimate...

Jaune: *pulls her in for a hug*

Weiss: *intially holds herself at attention before allowing herself to fall into his arms*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190057260707/white-knight-got-along-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
